Fever
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: After a failed attempt to bring a white Christmas to children near the Equator, Jack is sick with heat and exhaustion. Tooth is more than happy to nurse her friend back to health in time for the Christmas party the following day. FairyFrost
1. The Fever

**I came home from college yesterday and saw Rise of the Guardians today. It's been awhile since a movie has made me feel like a child again. It was so sweet, innocent, and beautiful! My only regret is that I saw it in 2D. After seeing the imagery, I know that this movie was MADE for 3D! Either way, though, it was awesome and I'm definitely going to see it a few more times. Another thing I noticed is that Jack Frost/Tooth Fairy is the cutest thing since puppies. (Well, okay. Bunnymund as a tiny little bunny is the cutest thing since puppies... But Jack and Tooth come right after!) This is going to be a two-part trip into Adorable Fluff Town. Enjoy!**

TOOTH'S POV

Tooth gaped at the flushed, coughing form in Bunnymund's arms. "Jack?" She fluttered out the door, meeting the Easter Bunny halfway up the path to her castle. "Bunny, what happened?!"

Babytooth was hovering over Tooth's shoulder, making quiet, worried noises, her wings humming.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, his nose twitching in irritation. "Found the little ding bat passed out near the Equator. Was mumbling something about not being done before Christmas tomorrow." He shook his head. "Got himself sick from the heat, he did! Thought I'd bring him here. It's colder here than at the warren and there's no chance of getting near the Pole tonight."

Jack's head lolled to the side and he groaned, licking his dry lips. "So hot..."

"Oh dear!" Tooth's hand flew to her mouth. "Babytooth, tell the others to prepare a bed in the highest room in the tallest tower! Open all of the windows and prepare a bowl of ice water and a rag. Also, see if there's any nectar ice cream in the freezer."

Babytooth saluted and chirped brightly before turning and flying as quickly as she could toward the castle.

Bunnymund started walking up the path again, Tooth fluttering nervously by his shoulder. "Poor little bloke..." He murmured, his green eyes briefly showing a hint of affection for his fellow Guardian.

The Guardian of Fun was clutching his staff weakly against his chest, making pained moaning sounds. "Tooth...?" He blinked up at the Tooth Fairy, noticing her for the first time. "Tooth, could you tell the kangaroo to let me go? I gotta..." He groaned, his head falling back again.

Tooth's heart hurt to see him like this. "I hope he'll be better by tomorrow. He'd hate to miss the Christmas party." As they entered the castle, she tried to brighten up. "Well, at least he's well enough to make jibes at you, Bunny."

"Good as gold..." Bunnymund muttered dryly, looking around at the expansive, busy tooth chamber. "Please tell me you have a bloody elevator."

"Right this way." Tooth flew toward one of the gold-bordered lifts.

When they got to the top, the room prepared for Jack was already growing cold and a simple bed was prepared with cool, white sheets. On a nearby table sat a frosted bowl of water and another bowl filled with cream-colored ice cream. Bunnymund gently set Jack down and propped the staff against the bed's headboard.

"Was almost...almost done..." Jack groaned. "I gotta..." He tried sitting up before wincing, yelping slightly, and falling back on the snow-colored pillows.

Tooth was at his side immediately, wringing out a cold rag and touching it to Jack's brow. "Any idea why he was in such a hot area, Bunny?"

Bunnymund's nose twitched. "Dunno, but there was water everywhere. Looked almost as if the hoon was trying to make it snow."

"Why on earth would he do that?" The Tooth Fairy wondered, dipping the rag and wiping Jack's flushed cheeks with it. She glanced toward Bunnymund and chuckled when she saw the nervous look on his face. Now that Jack was settled, he kept glancing longingly toward the door. Having known him for years, Tooth knew exactly what was on his mind at the moment. "Still haven't gotten anyone their Christmas presents?" The Easter Bunny was notorious for waiting until the last minute to go Christmas shopping.

"No!" Bunnymund replied defensively before scuffing a large foot on the ground. "Maybe..."

Tooth giggled. "Go ahead, Bunny. I'll take care of him."

At this, a knowing smile came to Bunnymund's face. "I see."

The fairy's cheeks flushed and she glanced to the side. "Don't you have shopping to do?"

"Yeah, alright." The Easter Bunny chuckled. "See ya later!" He walked back toward the elevator. "I'll tunnel out at the ground floor."

"Bye!" Tooth watched Bunnymund leave before turning her attention back to Jack, a tender smile coming to her face. The young Guardian had nuzzled his cheek into the cold cloth, a relieved expression intermingling with his discomfort.

"Tooth...?" Jack's frosty blue eyes were hazy. "Can I go yet?"

"Not yet." Tooth dipped the rag again and started wiping the sweat from Frost's neck.

"But, I'm not done." He insisted. The cold water was beginning to slowly wake him up. "I gotta..." He tried to sit up again, only to be gently pushed down again by the Tooth Fairy.

"Shh." Tooth stroked his silver hair. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt how soft it was. 'It's even softer than Bunny's fur...' She mused.

"I wasn't finished..." Jack continued to protest. "I was gonna-" He stopped suddenly as Tooth moved away to wet the rag again. "Um...could you keep doing that?"

She stared at him for a moment, not comprehending. "Doing what?"

"What you were doing just now." Jack gestured weakly toward his head.

Tooth blinked before she realized what Jack was talking about. She blushed brightly. "O-Okay." She whispered. She wrung out the rag and placed it on his brow before moving closer to methodically stroke his hair. Her purple eyes softened at the content smile that came to his face. "What were you trying to do, Jack? You _know_ that there are some places where it simply cannot snow."

"It's my first Christmas as a Guardian." Jack mumbled. "I'm responsible for snow. If I give everyone in the world a white Christmas, even where it's not supposed to snow, everyone will have to believe in me, no matter what."

The fairy paused to flip the rag over before returning to her ministrations on Jack's downy hair. "People believe in you, Jack. You don't need to endanger yourself like that. You've made it snow throughout every continent where it's possible, according to North."

"I just...I wanna make sure." Jack sighed. "I don't want to be invisible again."

"You won't." The Tooth Fairy soothed, her gaze full of sympathy. Centuries of isolation and bitterness don't go away overnight, it would seem. She could see the depth of Jack's fear in the nervous twitch of his lip and the slightly-frantic look in his blue eyes. "You won't. As long as one child believes, you will never be invisible again. And you know that Jamie will always believe in you."

"I know. It's just..." Frost trailed off, coughing raspily.

"I understand. The thought is still frightening." Tooth removed the rag, noticing that Jack's reddened skin was beginning to slowly pale once more. "Here. Try to sit up against the headboard."

While Jack slowly moved to a sitting position, Tooth took the bowl of nectar ice cream from the table and took a small spoonful. "Open up."

Jack obediently opened his mouth, swallowing the ice cream painfully.

"That's it. It'll cool you down and heal your throat." Tooth encouraged, offering another spoonful.

Jack took it, his expression slightly less pained this time. "Thanks, Tooth." He murmured. "It's nice..." He paused to take another bite. "It's nice having someone take care of me. No one really has since...before." He glanced to the side, obviously thinking of his human memories.

Looking at how vulnerable he was at that moment, Tooth wanted nothing more than to snuggle up against him and stroke his soft hair, lulling him to sleep. The mere thought of Jack fast asleep nestled trustingly in her arms was enough to cause her wings to ruffle and her amethyst eyes to glitter lovingly. "If you ever need to lean on someone, you know where to find me."

Jack smiled shyly, his paling cheeks taking on a blue flush. "Thanks." His eyes locked with hers and widened slightly, as if he had seen something he hadn't expected to see.

'Oh dear!' Tooth inwardly cursed herself when she realized that she had been gazing at Jack with unguarded affection. 'He saw!' Averting her eyes, she offered another bite of ice cream. Frost took it without another comment. In fact, he didn't speak at all. When Tooth looked back at him, she saw that his head was beginning to fall forward and that his eyelids were drooping.

She placed the ice cream on the table before helping Jack lie back down once more. She thought about putting a blanket over him, but decided against it. 'He needs to get colder before he can handle any form of warmth.' She brushed his hair off of his brow. "Sleep well, Jack. I'll wake you up tomorrow if you're well enough to go to the party."

"Pfft! What do you mean 'if I'm well enough'? I'm not missing my first party at the Pole!" Jack snorted, closing his eyes. "Night, Tooth."

He opened an eye briefly and the tender glimmer reflected in its icy depths caused Tooth to remain speechless long after her fellow Guardian was fast asleep.

**I hereby name this pairing FairyFrost. What do you think? Also, who else felt a tear come to their eye when Jamie finally could see Jack? I totally didn't cry! I just happened to have nacho salt in my eyes at the time... Peace out! I'll get the next chapter up probably within the next 24 hours. It'll probably be from Jack's POV and will detail the following Christmas party. ^_^**


	2. The Party

**Nix what I said before. This is now a threeshot! YAY! I thought I'd have one chappie from Tooth's POV, one from Jack's, and one from both! You'll notice this isn't plot-heavy. It's more of a slice-of-life fic. I like those when they're done well. Hopefully, this is done well. Enjoy!**

JACK'S POV

Other than an annoying, throbbing headache, the effects of Jack's anti-cold were slowly wearing off. Now, he was able to stand on his own and sip at a cup of minty hot cocoa (with ice cubes in it, at Tooth's firm insistence). His blue eyes were bright as he took in the workshop, which had been turned into a party room by a group of excited Yetis.

A red and green carpet spread across the floor. Hanging from the ceiling were streamers that kept changing so that they sometimes looked like icicles, other times strands of holly. Ice sculptures of horses, reindeer, swans, and polar bears trotted and flew around the room. Along two of the walls were long tables covered with candy canes, fruit cake, and gingerbread houses. One gigantic table acted as a hot cocoa bar, holding at least a dozen flavors and countless bowls of marshmallows, whipped cream, and peppermint sticks. In the center of the room was a gigantic Christmas tree covered with silver and gold ornaments, popcorn, stars, and snowflakes. The star at the top had five points, each one a different color: ruddy red, bright violet, brownish gold, baby blue, and snow white.

'Wow...' Jack sighed softly. 'I didn't know I was missing _this_ every Christmas!' As he sipped his cocoa, he absentmindedly reached toward his shoulder to stroke a dozing Babytooth's wings.

The tiny fairy made a sleepy noise and yawned.

"Come on, Babytooth." Jack grinned. "You can't be tired already."

"Jack, might I have a word?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see North looking down at him, tattooed arms folded. "What's up?"

"I've been hearing from Bunny that you were trying to bring snow to the Equator." North raised a stern eyebrow.

Jack nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...well...kinda..." He mumbled.

North breathed a heavy sigh. "Jack, we do not want our newest Guardian killing himself! Some places just cannot have snow. Some places are too hot even for you."

"I thought that more people would believe in me if I brought a white Christmas to everyone." The young Guardian breathed a sigh. "I just want to make sure I never become invisible again."

"I know." North put a large hand on his shoulder. "Just remember that we are not invincible. Don't put yourself in unneeded danger again, Jack. Understand?"

Jack nodded, glancing shamefully at the ground. "Sorry."

"I understand why you did it." North ruffled Jack's hair. "Don't be too glum. I remember one Easter when Bunny tried to leave giant chocolate hens in every town. Nearly worked his fluffy tail into the ground! Thankfully, Tooth and I were able to bring him to his senses in time to hide all of his eggs."

Jack thought for a moment before grinning. "Ah! I remember that! I made such a good snow storm in Ohio that year..."

"I'm sure you did." North rolled his eyes. "Now, come! We need to get to the exchanging of presents, yes?"

The five Guardians settled around the tree. Tooth hovered next to Jack, continuously putting a hand on his mug to make sure the cocoa wasn't too hot. An exasperated look from the Guardian of Fun finally convinced her to sit down.

Jack, as the newest Guardian, gave his presents first. For Santa, he had created a set of ice gargoyles to stand guard at the higher windows of the workshop. For Bunnymund, he made a costume kangaroo pouch. (Thankfully, Bunny found the giant tub of carrot ice cream inside said pouch before his boomerangs could find their way to Frost's head.) Sandy got a crystal globe that could capture dreams and replay them long after they had been forgotten. For Babytooth, he made a tiny tea set out of ice that would never melt. The little fairy sat on his shoulder with a few of the others, humming happily over the gift.

He had thought long and hard about what to give Tooth, and finally settled on a tiny box made of never-melting ice. On the top was the carved image of a tooth. "Some kids keep their teeth in little boxes, right? I thought you'd like one of your own." He said as she opened it.

Tooth's violet eyes lit up and she kissed his cheek excitedly. Thankfully, the other Guardians were too busy admiring their own gifts to notice. Nevertheless, she blushed brightly. "It's beautiful." She whispered, trying to hide the pinkness in her cheeks. "Thank you!"

Jack's own cheeks were turning a very distinct shade of blue. "Y-You're welcome." He rubbed his cheek irritably once Tooth turned away. 'Did it get cooler in here or something...?'

Sandy gave each of his fellow Guardians a vial of dream sand. Sprinkling some on ones pillow allows that person to have whatever dream he or she desires. Each vial held several month's worth of sweet dreams.

Bunnymund gave everyone giant golden eggs, each with a different kind of candy inside. North got chocolate-covered candy canes, Tooth got sugar-free chocolates in the shape of teeth, Sandy got packages of caramel, and Jack got a torrent of sharp mint gum.

Santa had carved tiny toy houses, each one specific to their recipient. Bunny got an elaborate warren with tiny carved rabbits and eggs, Tooth got a perfect replica of her Tooth Palace, Sandy got a sand castle that shimmered even when no light was hitting it, and Jack got an icy cottage that seemed to carry a blue glow in every delicate icicle.

Jack was stunned at how special and personal Tooth's gifts were: She had looked through everyone's memories and painstakingly created replicas of their favorite childhood toys. The other Guardians chose to keep their toys private, and Jack could understand why. When Tooth handed him a rumpled, one-eyed stuffed fox, he hugged her tightly as the memories came to the forefront of his mind.

He could see his mother giving him the fox, which was new and perfect then, for his second birthday. He saw himself dragging it behind him everywhere. He saw himself pulling it away from their family dog, causing one button eye to clatter to the ground. He saw himself sleeping peacefully, his face pressed against the earth-smelling cloth.

"His name was Rusty..." Jack murmured as he stepped back, looking at the toy. "Thanks, Tooth."

The party drew to a close well past midnight and Jack characteristically drifted out without saying goodbye, though he did thank North for the invite. He was walking across a stretch of snow, looking up at the bright, frosty stars, when a humming sound caught his attention. He glanced up. "Hey, Tooth!"

"Hi, Jack!" Tooth fluttered down. "I just thought- Well- Do you need me to walk you home? I mean, you were sick yesterday, and-" She paused. "Where do you live, exactly?"

Jack chuckled at his friend's scatterbrained nature. "I don't exactly have a home. I usually sleep wherever. Though, now that I'm a Guardian, I should probably see about making myself a base of some sort. Maybe in Antarctica..." He pondered the thought for a moment before turning back to Tooth. "I was just going for a walk, that's all. You can come with." He grinned hopefully.

Tooth's cheeks flushed. "I'd love to!"

As they started walking again, Jack summoned his courage and gently took her hand in his. He took it as a good sign when she lightly gripped his wrist, the warm pressure somehow causing another cold flush to spread across his cheeks.

**I wonder... Where does the pairing name "Rainbow Snowcone" come from? It's cute, but how did everyone come up with it? I chose FairyFrost because it sounds like fairy floss (the Australian term for cotton candy), which is sweet and fluffy, just like these two. ^_^ Here's another sidenote: I figure that, since Jack is the bringer of Winter, his system relies on coldness rather than heat. Therefore, for him, a blush involves his skin becoming blue and colder rather than red and warmer. You all know you wanna see a blue-blushing Jack. It's so CUTE! (Hint to all fanartists.) Peace out!**


	3. The Snowball Fight

**Guess who went to see Rise of the Guardians again today? ^_^ And now, my best friend is addicted. Now, I wrote most of this while fast asleep. My sleepy fics are usually the ones that are so sweet and fluffy, they cause cavities. Be warned: This is one of them!**

Tooth glanced at Jack out of the corner of her eye and smiled. There was a tiny lump in the front of his hoodie that led up to a small, russet face peeking out from his collar. "I'm glad you like him." She commented.

Jack blinked before putting his free hand on the stuffed fox's head. "I got Rusty when I was two. He was the only toy I wouldn't share with my sister." He smiled softly as more memories surfaced. "I think I'll call this guy Alistair."

"You aren't calling him Rusty?" The fairy tilted her head in confusion.

"No. I'm not the same as I was when I was two and this fox isn't the same stuffed animal. Alistair means 'defender of mankind'. Seems fitting, don't you think?"

"Very." Tooth looked up at Jack and she saw another brief, tender glimmer in his eyes.

Jack's eyes met hers and his breath caught in his throat. Yet again, his cheeks took on a blue tinge. "Um...are we having a _moment_ or something?"

The Tooth Fairy giggled slightly. "I guess so."

The young Guardian widened his eyes comically. "Oh no! It must be the fever! The Guardian Sap Disease has finally hit me!" He let go of Tooth's hand in order to clutch his heart. "I feel myself growing faint! The cold is doing nothing for me! The end must be near!"

Tooth burst out laughing.

Frost grinned before falling back in the snow, playing dead. "It's over for me, Tooth! My vision is getting blurry! Don't let Bunny steal my staff after I'm gone!"

"Oh, Jack..." Tooth shook her head, laughing softly. "In the months you've been with us, I've laughed more than I have in years."

Jack sat up, smiling brightly. "Good to know. It seems that I have a lot of work to do. It can't be healthy to go for years on sparse laughter!" His eyes fell on her prism-like wings, which reflected the icy blue glow of the snow and the cold light of the stars. The moon caused the ground to shimmer in all of the colors of the rainbow, dancing until they met with the ebony border where sky began.

The Moon could not have created something more beautiful. Of this, Tooth was positive. Everything about him was wonderful: the frosty shimmer on his ragged clothes, his silvery hair, his crystal eyes, and his pearly teeth every time he smiled. His voice was like snow. It was soft, cool, and contained a slight edge that could either hold joy or pain.

Jack's face blued under the fairy's violet gaze and he slowly stood up. "Hey, Tooth?"

Tooth's wings perked up. "Yes?"

"Think fast!" Quick as lightning, a blue snowball left Jack's hand and struck Tooth's face, scattering into a series of shimmers.

Tooth felt an adrenaline rush as the snowball hit her. When the sparkles cleared, she saw everything through Jack's eyes. The entire world was a playground and the snow was the only thing that mattered. The snow, Jack, and her. Another burst of excited laughter left her and she flew forward, pushing Jack into a snow bank and darting back tauntingly.

Jack shook snow out of his hair, a grin coming to his face. "So, _that's_ how you wanna play." With a chuckle that was on the border of being maniacal, he stood up again and swept his staff across the ground, sending a wave of snow in Tooth's direction. When the fairy dodged by flying into the air, he shot after her.

He was almost distracted by the bright glow of her soft feathers, but not quite! Taking careful aim, he hurled another snowball. This one hit her in the back, causing her to fall for a few seconds.

Tooth regained altitude and turned around suddenly, causing Jack to fly right into a handful of snow. "You forgot this, Winter Boy!" She giggled, shooting straight up toward the clouds, followed closely by Jack.

She barely had time to relish her victory before a snowball hit her wing, causing her to suddenly plummet. She fell straight into a pair of hoodie-clad arms. One look at Jack's devilish smirk was her only warning before she was rapidly brought back to earth and tossed headfirst into a snow bank.

After a few humiliating, cold minutes of yanking her upper body out of the snow, fully aware of the muffled sound of Jack's laughter, Tooth stood up. She brushed snow from her arms, fluttered her wings, and tried to maintain some semblance of dignity. "That wasn't funny..." She pouted.

Jack still couldn't stop snickering. "It was from where I'm standing."

"You totally cheated!" Tooth couldn't bring herself to be truly angry, but she wasn't about to let Jack win this! "You hit my wings!"

"All's fair in a snowball fight!" Jack walked over. "No rules required. That's why it's my favorite game!"

"Really?" Tooth took a step closer, tilting her head challengingly. "Then how do you tell who wins?"

"Last one standing, duh!" Jack shook his head and leaned forward on his staff.

"I see." Tooth nodded. "Very well, then. You clearly have superior knowledge concerning- Think fast!" She suddenly opened her wings and zoomed straight at Jack, shoving him effectively to the ground. She leaned over him, pinning his chest with her right hand. "So, who is the last one standing, Jack?"

Jack laughed. "Alright, alright. You got me." He started to sit up, then froze. Their faces were so close, the tips of their noses were just barely touching. "Uh..." His entire face turned blue at that moment.

Tooth, realizing their close proximity, turned bright red. For some reason, she couldn't find the strength to move away. Instead, she found herself moving even closer. Closer...

His lips felt like snowflakes melting on her skin. She tilted her head to get a better angle and kissed them gently.

Jack breathed in sharply before feeling every muscle in his body relaxing. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to return the kiss. He felt feathers caressing his neck and the hand he brought up to frame her cheek. His heart burst when she began to stroke his hair, sending a delightful chill throughout his body. His skin was growing colder, taking on the sharpness of ice. Only his lips remained at their normal temperature, as they were being continuously warmed by hers.

Tooth marveled at his silky hair, his freezing hand against her cheek, and the way they just seemed to _fit_ together. She became aware of a warm, tingling sensation in her chest that was rapidly evolving into something grand. She could feel a soft lump in the front of his shirt where the fox Alistair resided, causing her to smile against his lips.

Their kiss was chaste and pure, for they were Guardians of Childhood and any other kind of kiss was utterly foreign to them. This was the kiss of two lovestruck children in a meadow, but one that carried the deep-rooted undertones of two adults who have loved each other for an eternity and who _had_ an eternity to express their love. It was slow, sweet, and gentle.

The Tooth Fairy was the first to pull back, though she did so very reluctantly. When she opened her eyes, Jack's were still closed and there was a serene smile on his face, as if he was trying to memorize that moment. She leaned down again, touching her nose to his and nuzzling him softly.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he leaned up, nuzzling her in return. "Y'know, that was my first kiss." He muttered.

At this, Tooth paused, a worried expression coming to her face. "Is it okay that I-"

"Yeah!" Jack's face was alight with joy. "It totally is!" He sat up and cupped her face. "It's so okay, I'm gonna let you have my second kiss!" He touched his lips to hers, relishing the strangely-welcome warmth. "And my third." He kissed her forehead. "And my fourth..."

Jack eventually stopped saying numbers and Tooth eventually lost count as her fellow Guardian peppered her face with snowflake kisses. It felt beautiful! She imagined falling asleep in her own bed, Jack nestled against her, kissing her eyelids shut.

Never before had warmth felt so good! Jack kissed her face eagerly, not wanting to miss a single detail.

"Hey, Tooth?" He asked when he finally pulled away. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

Tooth blushed, giggling softly at the question. "I guess it does. I've never had a boyfriend, so I don't really know what the rules are."

Jack snorted impatiently, helping Tooth to her feet and hugging her, the stuffed fox creating a soft shield between the two. "Let's say we are. I hate rules."

Tooth snuggled against him, folding her wings. "That sounds wonderful." Despite the frigid air and Jack's frosty skin, she felt warmer and more alive than she had ever been before. The next words that came to mind were true, but they would not be spoken aloud for awhile.

Little did she know that the same thought was going through Jack's mind:

_I love you._

**I can't believe how many people on the site have Guardian fics with heavy make-out scenes and mention of sex. Dude, they are Guardians of CHILDHOOD! They are INNOCENT! Is it so hard to keep them that way?**

**On a slightly-related note: Donate to Salvation Army. I was at the mall today and absolutely no one put a toy into the toy drive and I was there for over six hours! The lady said that the bin hadn't been emptied at all. The diary and pen I bought were the only things in the effing bin! Don't forget those in need, friends. Donate.**


End file.
